you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
You-Zitsu Wiki:Event Summary project
Below are the guidelines of . Overview The project is created for editors who have the task to complete event summaries. The project will aim to give clear and concise information over all the events that have transpired in the series. A list of articles is provided in list tab that needs improvement with identified specific areas of the improvement. Tasks Tasks for the project are listed below: :#To complete incomplete event summaries. :#To assure events are properly defined. :#To assure all events have proper references that are reputable and correct. :#To assure all events have proper pictures. Editors who are recognized to have good contribution to the article, each of them will receive full contribution points per event. How to Participate Three prerequisites: (1) A registered Wikia account, (2) free time, and (3) spirit of volunteering. Once you have these three, you're ready to go for the community project. Browse the list of articles in need of improvement. When claiming an article, copy the code written on the pre-formatted box after clicking the . Paste the code from the clipboard to on-going projects tab. Note that the contributions will only be counted when an official project job template is properly presented in the mentioned tab. After accomplishing the selected task, change the input for status parameter from " " to " " and move it to the respective section. The board of associate members will review the task. Once they're done assessing the task, they will move the project job template to accomplished tab if it is done properly. If you believe an article should be added to the project, please use comment on this blog. The staff will check it over and add it to the project if it is determined to need work. The administrators/content moderators will be reading over all summaries. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is done, as well as other details before marking it as complete. These pages will be closely monitored for overall correctness as the details in them are a reflection of the series. ' If you need any help in regards to writing the Event Summaries then let the staff know. Contribution Reward For those who greatly contribute to the project, in other words, editors with at least ' contribution points may receive a userbox reward associated with the project by the wiki staff. Special Guidelines These are the guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you are writing a event summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with the wiki's best practice. :# The basis of any summary for events should follow the corresponding layout found here in the Layout Guide. :# The events should be featured in a detailed format corresponding to what actually took place in the series, but not what any one person thinks might have happened, or what they might want to take place. :# Link article - please consider providing one where you think the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. :# Please do not forget to list references for all the events; as they are a requirement. :# Always keep in mind the Manual of Style while writing the summaries. It may help if you have developed some writing skills and understand aspects of academic English. :# Anime images take precedent over light novel and manga images. If an appropriate one is not available, use light novel or manga image instead if applicant. It is perfectly acceptable to wait for sufficient anime images. You will obviously need to get pictures but that is after the article is set up and done properly (with information properly referenced). :# Take note that some of the events will be relatively small and unimportant, but they still happened. :#The wiki staff will go over your work to make sure that it was handled correctly, so you have an understanding of what they are expected to look like as far as the finished product is concerned. Rules # Contribution points are only awarded if and only if the following are accomplished: #* Improvement of the selected task. #* Fully-signed project job template at on-going projects tab. #* Task rating of the board of associate members. User(s) who receive/s perfect task rating will garner full contribution points. # The class grade of tasks are non-interchangeable unless otherwise stated by the board of associate members. # If you desire to join to a task that has a " " status, do NOT simply change the project job template by adding your name. It is advisable to personally message the present member of the task and let them add you as a joint member. # Be considerable with others. As soon as you have chosen a project, please finish it before taking another task. # Have fun with editing. Yes, it's a tedious task but what comes after — the fulfillment after giving your best to help community grow — is irreplaceable and significant. On-Going Projects /On-Going Projects /On-Going Projects}} Completed Articles /Accomplishments /Accomplishments}}